


Hang in there baby

by Diddle_Riddle



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: And Selina makes fun of it, Eddie best little brother, Edward cries a lot, Edward is adorable, Gen, Selina and Edward are BFFs, Selina is the best big sister, They both need a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Selina discovered she was pregnant with Bruce's child. She didn't know how to handle it, and went to her friend's for help. How could Catwoman become a mother ? It wasn't her life, wasn't her... world. So she had to get rid of the child, right ? Except that's not exactly the answer Edward Nygma had for this new riddle.





	Hang in there baby

**Author's Note:**

> Selina is at Eddie's, she already told him about her condition. Now it's his turn to cheer her up and help her so that she can make the right decision.
> 
>  
> 
> English isn't my first language... But neither is Spanish. I tell you this because someone left a very kind comment using this language, thinking I must be a Spanish speaker. I am not, I just understand and know a bit of it.  
> Anyway, it's also my first time posting a fanfiction... so please be kind !

"And... Bats..."

Selina simply glared at him, and there was no doubt left about the answer.

"He doesn't...", Riddler whispered with a truly broken expression, and a new tear escaped from Catwoman's eyelash, beautiful soft diamond that rolled down her cheek to land on her black top, leaving a darker spot on the fabric.

Gently, Edward took her right hand in both of his, and started stroking with his thumbs, using that circular motion he learnt since long had the power to get her to relax. Even if just a little.

She smiled at him, wonderful as always, even if he couldn't help but notice the bags under her eyes and how... tired, she looked. Right now, she really was far from this image of the strong, lone thief whom didn't give a damn about anyone. The masks they had to wear for the rest of Gotham to see never applied when it was just the two of them. Here they were just... Eddie and Selina.

But right now, sat on his current hidehout's couch with the face of someone who had not either eaten or slept for days, she didn't look like herself at all. And he knew the feeling all too well. It had always been his own when they were alone together, when he could seek for the comfort she was the only one to properly offer him. How many times had he been a real _mess_ in front of her, helpless, exhausted, crying or having a major breakdown ?...

She had always been the one shushing him, hugging him tightly and whispering words of comfort in his ear. She must have held him for hours. She _had_ held him for hours, nursing him even, since she had been the only one so far to ever witness how fragile and _broken_ he could get when at his worst.

"I don't know what to do, Ed...", she said, her tone too low, and he instantly _hated_ how lost and tired she sounded.

She was his rock, his longest relationship and the only one he knew he could always rely on. And as much as he truly, sincerely loved Jonathan, Selina will forever remain the person he trusted most in the world. So to see her like that, so... unlike her, was deeply disturbing, even for him.

Only when she softly brushed his cheek wih her left hand did he realised they were wet with tears.

"You know what.", she smiled fondly. "I think _you_ must be pregnant since the first time we met, maybe even all your life. That could explain why you cry so much, every. Single. Time."

He frowned, and it made her laugh.

"Very funny...", he sighed lightly.

"Indeed, brother."

She winked at him, and that brought back a smile on his face. His Cat was already back.

"I knew I had to call _you_.", she added with the start of a restaured confidence. "It was obvious you would cheer me up."

"Glad to be useful.", he smiled more brightly.

Nevertheless, and he hated himself for what he was about to ask, but he _had_ to know :

"But are you going to... Selina..."

Her expression faded a bit, but she simply leaned more comfortably on the couch, a hand behind the back of her head.

"You're the first one I tell my... present condition.", she admitted softly.

"I know this isn't the time, but I'm really touched.", he answered, voice filled with clearly audible emotions and tone warm, his light green gaze shining.

He loved her, he truly did.

And it brought tears to his eyes every time he realized she felt the same.

"This is another subject you can use to show Bats how you're still _number one_ before him.", she said playfully, and he nodded with a large grin.

"I certainly will. Just imagine his _face_ when he'll learn I knew before him you were pregnant with his child..."

A look of pure enjoyement shined on his soft features. He looked so young, proud of himself like the cat who just ate that canary he longed to get since way back. Selina felt her heart warming up at the sight of him. Wasn't her little Riddler just adorable ?

"If this pleases you so much, imagine his reaction when I'll tell him I want you to be the child's godfather."

She said so wih the usual glitter of amusement in her deep green eyes. But as ever, the warm and sincere affection lighting behind the words shot straight to Edward's heart.

"I...", he started, his chest tight with emotion, but she cut him off :

"Baby, I'm the one who needs to be hugged tonight, don't start crying again..."

She cupped his face with both her hands, and put a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"You're gonna be such a great mom.", he smiled. "Seeing how patient you've always been with me... And I know I'm not the easiest person to deal with..."

"That's right.", she smiled too. "But eh, don't spread the word about me being your mommy... Everbody knows you're a little girl, but _I_ have a reputation to defend.", she winked back, and Ed chuckled.

"If it makes you happy to think so..."

"It does."

They shared an accomplice glance.

"All right, then.", Catwoman said seriously, but her smile was still on. "I'm keeping the child and I'll tell the Bat, the sooner the better. Coming with me when I'll do ?"

"Nothing could make me happier.", he nodded. "But... I think it's a moment you should share together. Without me by your side or Boy Wonder on his hip. Sounds more accurate."

"Agreed..."

Then she took back more strongly, emotion filling her tone :

"We're gonna make it, Eddie. We're gonna make it right, this time."

Indeed. It was their ultimate shot, the best reason they ever had to move on.

When Selina told him earlier that she was pregnant, she was in tears and thought of getting rid of the child. She just couldn't bring herself to _do_ it. She needed him to tell her it was the only way, and the right thing to do.

Expect of course, he didn't see it that way.

Shocked, had he been ? Hell yes, and he frankly had a hard time not to _panic_. But it was all just so... beautiful, if they took the time to properly look at what was happening.

Redemption. This was what they were talking about now.

A complete, bright and absolute turn of events.

Edward had thought about it for _years_ , now. He teamed up with the Bat more often than none of them wanted to admit, and those cases they solved together had always been the ones he cherished and enjoyed best. How many times did Batman ask him to join him ? Arguing that they could really fight crime side by side, and being an actual _team_ no one could challenge. And more than once, clearly, all he wanted to do was to scream his agreement.

Only it had never been the right time, the wisest solution or the...  _Jonathan_., a little voice said in the back of his head. _You wanted so badly to give up crime you would have given_ anything _. But not Jonathan, never Jonathan. And there was absolutely no way he would have followed you on this path. Selina would have, she wanted to as well, maybe even Harley. But Jon ?..._

But the past is the past. Selina was about to be a mother. With Batman being the father, and his bird boys and bat girls as sort of big brothers and sisters. Absolutely no way he'll let his sister handle all that on her own, and he was going to drag Jon over, one way or another. Just as Harley and Ivy who will, no doubt, have their role to play in this kid's life. Even if, given those girls' temper, he wasn't sure what for right now, neither how.

They had every reason to give up crime, and look at this far better futur this unborn child was already offering them.

"Yes we will.", he answered so, tears in his eyes. "We'll make things right, from now on and all our lives long."

"Now that's an ambitious thing to say.", she sighed. "We're not exactly the most reliable persons to..."

"But we will be."

They shared a wide smile.

"It worths the try.", Edward whispered with a determination that warmed Selina's heart.

Oh yes indeed.

Such beautiful, weird as Hell, big happy family they could be, teaming up with the nest of bats to raise that child.

It was a promise.

And it was, without a doubt, the hardest situation they ever get themselves into. So why even hesitate ? They were gonna make a _killing_ , meeting the challenge.


End file.
